The present invention relates to a method of tooth whitening including wrapping the teeth. The present application claims priority from Provisional application No. 60/739,921, filed Nov. 28, 2005.
In the prior art, it is well known for a professional dental office to perform tooth whitening services for its patients. Typically, such services involve a 90 minute appointment involving use of a tooth whitener having a high concentration of hydrogen peroxide such as in the range of 18-35%. The whitener is placed on the teeth in three to four passes and a white light such as is generated by laser, halogen or zenon lights in the range of 380 nm to 660 nm is used. The white light helps to excite the oxygen on which the light shines and the excited oxygen molecules bombard the teeth. In the in-office whitening technique, the majority of the oxygen is released into the atmosphere rather than onto to the teeth while the tooth whitening takes place. Thus, such techniques are inherently inefficient.
Additionally, gels are placed on the teeth with a tray, whereby the leading edge of the gel is touching the tooth, while most of the gel is not contacting. The gel that is behind the leading edge that is touching the teeth never reaches the enamel surface.
Given the high concentration of hydrogen peroxide in the tooth whitener, only dental professionals are qualified and licensed to perform such tooth whitening services. Given the high concentration of hydrogen peroxide and the application of the white light in the manner typically done, the patient often exhibits major discomfort for the ensuing 24 hours. The high concentration tooth whitener often bleeds onto the gums and mucosa with resultant pain experienced by the patient.
Additionally, results from in-office tooth whitening are typically short lived since the contact time is short, typically 90 minutes. Thus, often, results from in-office tooth whitening regress in the first month and studies have shown that this regression can commence in as little as 7 days from completion of the in-office tooth whitening procedure.
It would be advantageous if it were possible to employ a tooth whitening technique that required a lower concentration of hydrogen peroxide in the whitener to reduce pain, facilitated concentration of the whitening effects of the whitener on the teeth for a shorter period of time than is now the case, and the “leading edge” of the whitener were greatly increased. It is with these thoughts in mind that the present invention was developed.